1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foot warm bath equipment for warming feet by use of hot water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional foot warm bath equipment is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 258986/2001, for example. More specifically, foot warm bath equipment of this type is known to be useful for relieving one""s fatigue and maintaining good health. In this type of foot warm bath equipment, water is filled into a foot warm bath having a dimensional volume which allows the bath to accommodate both feet, and the water is heated to hot water of setting temperature. Then, when one immerses both feet (bare feet) in the hot water, his body is warmed through skins of the feet, and heat is carried through his whole body by flow of blood, thereby improving blood circulation.
Since feet (bare feet) are immersed in the hot water in the foot warm bath of the foot warm bath equipment as described above, various types of saprophytic bacteria and dirt stuck on skins of the feet are dissolved in the hot water. Therefore, saprophytic bacteria are liable to proliferate in the hot water in the foot warm bath, so that frequent replacement of hot water and frequent cleaning of the foot warm bath are required and there is a possibility that skins of feet may be infected with proliferated saprophytic bacteria.
The present invention has been conceived so as to solve the technical problem of the prior art. An object of the present invention is to provide foot warm bath equipment which remains sanitary by preventing or suppressing proliferation of saprophytic bacteria in a foot bath.
Foot warm bath equipment of the present invention is foot warm bath equipment which reserves hot water for foot bathing in a foot bath, the equipment comprising heating means for producing hot water of setting temperature by heating water in the foot bath, electrolytic water producing means for producing electrolytic water containing hypochlorous acid by electrolyzing the water, and control means for controlling these heating means and electrolytic water producing means, wherein electrolytic water produced by the electrolytic water producing means is fed into the foot bath.
According to the present invention, since the foot warm bath equipment which reserves hot water for foot bathing in a foot bath comprises the heating means for producing hot water of setting temperature by heating water in the foot bath, the electrolytic water producing means for producing electrolytic water containing hypochlorous acid by electrolysis of water and the control means for controlling these heating means and electrolytic water producing means and since electrolytic water produced by the electrolytic water producing means is fed into the foot bath, proliferation of saprophytic bacteria can be prevented or suppressed and a sanitary foot warm bathing effect can be achieved by hypochlorous acid fed into the foot bath.
Further, since surfaces of skins of feet can also be sterilized, an effect of promoting health by foot bathing can be further improved.
Further, in the foot warm bath equipment of the present invention, the electrolytic water producing means electrolyzes water in the foot bath, and the control means controls the electrolytic water producing means to produce electrolytic water on condition that the level of the water in the foot bath is equal to or higher than a predetermined value.
According to the present invention, since the electrolytic water producing means electrolyzes the water in the foot bath, and the control means controls the electrolytic water producing means to produce electrolytic water on condition that the level of the water in the foot bath is equal to or higher than the predetermined value, an excessive increase in concentration of hypochlorous acid in the foot bath can be prevented, and the concentration of hypochlorous acid in the hot water can be maintained at a proper value.
Further, in the foot warm bath equipment of the present invention, after production of the electrolytic water by the electrolytic water producing means, the control means controls the heating means to heat the electrolytic water.
According to the present invention, since the control means controls the heating means to heat the electrolytic water produced by the electrolytic water producing means, an inconvenience that the concentration of hypochlorous acid in the foot bath is increased higher than necessary by electrolysis of high-temperature water can be avoided in advance.
Further, in the foot warm bath equipment of the present invention, the control means determines time for producing the electrolytic water by the electrolytic water producing means based on the concentration of chlorine remaining in the water.
According to the present invention, since the control means determines the time for producing the electrolytic water by the electrolytic water producing means based on the concentration of chlorine remaining in the water, the concentration of hypochlorous acid in the foot bath can be maintained at a proper value accurately.
Further, the foot warm bath equipment of the present invention further comprises air bubble generating means for generating air bubbles in the foot bath, and the control means raises the setting temperature of the hot water in the foot bath when air bubbles are generated by the air bubble generating means.
According to the present invention, since the equipment has the air bubble generating means for generating air bubbles in the foot bath, feet can be massaged by generated air bubbles, and a uniform concentration of hypochlorous acid in the foot bath can be achieved by stirring the hypochlorous acid in the foot bath. Further, since the control means raises the setting temperature of the hot water in the foot bath when air bubbles are generated by the air bubble generating means, the temperature of the hot water whose decrease is promoted by generation of the air bubbles can be maintained at a suitable value.
Further, foot warm bath equipment of the present invention is foot warm bath equipment which reserves hot water for foot bathing in a foot bath, the equipment comprising electrolytic water producing means for producing electrolytic water containing hypochlorous acid by electrolyzing water in the foot bath, and control means for controlling the electrolytic water producing means, wherein the control means controls the electrolytic water producing means to produce electrolytic water intermittently.
According to the present invention, since the foot warm bath equipment which reserves hot water for foot bathing in a foot bath comprises the electrolytic water producing means for producing electrolytic water containing hypochlorous acid by electrolyzing water in the foot bath, proliferation of saprophytic bacteria can be prevented or suppressed and a sanitary foot warm bathing effect can be achieved by hypochlorous acid fed into the foot bath. Further, sterilization of surfaces of skins of feet can be performed.
Particularly, since the equipment has the control means for controlling the electrolytic water producing means and the control means controls the electrolytic water producing means to produce electrolytic water intermittently, hypochlorous acid in the hot water can be maintained in a predetermined concentration during foot warm bathing, and the effect of preventing or suppressing proliferation of saprophytic bacteria in the warm bath and the effect of sterilizing feet can be exhibited without any problems.
Further, in the foot warm bath equipment of the present invention, the control means determines a time period in which electrolytic water is produced by the electrolytic water producing means, based on the concentration of chlorine remaining in the water in the foot bath.
Further, according to the present invention, since the control means determines the time period in which electrolytic water is produced by the electrolytic water producing means, based on the concentration of chlorine remaining in the water in the foot bath, the concentration of hypochlorous acid generated by electrolysis can be controlled adequately.
Further, the foot warm bath equipment of the present invention further comprises air bubble generating means for generating air bubbles in the foot bath, and the control means extends the time period in which electrolytic water is produced by the electrolytic water producing means when air bubbles are generated by the air bubble generating means.
According to the present invention, since the equipment further comprises the air bubble generating means for generating air bubbles in the foot bath, feet can be massaged by the air bubbles, and efficient contact of the feet with hypochlorous acid can be achieved. Particularly, since the control means extends the time period in which electrolytic water is produced by the electrolytic water producing means so as to produce as much electrolytic water as possible when air bubbles are generated by the air bubble generating means, the concentration of hypochlorous acid whose decomposition is promoted by contacting with feet can be maintained without any problems.
Further, the foot warm bath equipment of the present invention further comprises air bubble generating means for generating air bubbles in the foot bath, and the control means shortens a period in which electrolytic water is produced by the electrolytic water producing means when air bubbles are generated by the air bubble generating means.
According to the present invention, since the equipment further comprises the air bubble generating means for generating air bubbles in the foot bath, feet can be massaged by the air bubbles, and efficient contact of the feet with hypochlorous acid can be achieved. Particularly, since the control means shortens the period in which electrolytic water is produced by the electrolytic water producing means so as to produce as much electrolytic water as possible when air bubbles are generated by the air bubble generating means, the concentration of hypochlorous acid whose decomposition is promoted by contacting with feet can be maintained without any problems.
Further, the foot warm bath equipment of the present invention further comprises foot detecting means for detecting that feet are put in the foot bath, and based on an output from the foot detecting means, the control means controls the electrolytic water producing means to produce electrolytic water intermittently on condition that feet are present in the foot bath.
According to the present invention, since the equipment further comprises the foot detecting means for detecting that feet are put in the foot bath and the control means controls the electrolytic water producing means to produce electrolytic water intermittently based on an output from the foot detecting means on condition that feet are present in the foot bath, production of electrolytic water can be stopped when feet are not present in the foot bath, an excessive increase in the concentration of hypochlorous acid can be prevented, and energy conservation can be accomplished.